pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ars Fatalis
Ten, który nie pyta, lecz zabija, bezlitosny Miecz Zemsty. W czarnej zbroi, na której w miejscu herbu, na piersi, niegdyś lśnił biały orzeł na czerwonym tle. Dziś zbrukany zaschniętą krwią niewinnych pozostał jedynie cieniem dawnych ideałów, ledwie wspomnieniem pośród morza bólu i cierpienia, zadawanym jako pokuta za dawne grzechy. Piękny, półtoraręczny miecz o wysadzanej drogimi kamieniami, złotej rękojeści był stępiony i zardzewiały od kruszenia kości grzeszników. Nazywali go Rzeźnikiem, Astaroth w plugawym języku najgłębszych czeluści otchłani potępionych. Przez mgłę pamiętał jednak, że on, niesłusznie ukarany, nosił dawniej inne imię. Zostało ono jednak bezpowrotnie wymazane z kart, tak jak on zdaniem innych skazał na zapomnienie swój kraj. Kroczył pośród piekieł, wśród demonów i szeregów innych istot, którzy w swej pysze chcieli dołączyć do ich ponurego grona. Widział wygłodniałe twarze, liczące na choćby ochłap od ich katów. Wodzili za nim błagalnym wzrokiem, licząc na choćby niewielką łaskę. Gardził nimi, służalczymi psami pozbawionymi własnej woli. Sam był niegdyś taki, jeśli mierzyć czas miarą nieśmiertelnych całkiem niedawno. Potrafił jednak odbić się od dna niepisanej hierarchii ponurej otchłani i tym bardziej napawali go oni wstrętem. Ich groteskowe pragnienia jednak jedynie go śmieszyły. Łudzili się, że przed nimi nagroda, w postaci świetlanej przyszłości. Tymczasem on dobrze wiedział, że z piekła nie było ucieczki, nawet poprzez śmierć. O tak, widział wiele prób samobójczych, żadna z nich, nawet skok do bezkresnego jeziora lawy, nie dawała oczekiwanych rezultatów, jedynie przysparzała nieszczęśnikowi nową falę bólu. Tylko ten, kto zrozumiał tę brutalną prawdę miał szansę odbić się od dna. Tą ścieżką podążył Astaroth, zrzucając ze skał swojego kata, czym zresztą zasłużył sobie na pewien szacunek wśród demonicznej braci. Właściwie jednak nie był to szacunek. Ten w owej brutalnej rzeczywistości nie miał racji bytu, liczył się jedynie strach. Oprawcy, plugawe demony, również byli niezwykle groteskowi. Niektórzy bredzili niezrozumiałe wywody o upadłych wartościach, inni preferowali tortury fizyczne, zmuszając swoich podopiecznych do wykonywania niezrozumiałych, powtarzających się czynności, czy też brutalnie, prostacko wręcz siekąc chyba wszystkimi możliwymi rodzajami broni. Z własnego doświadczenia Astaroth pamiętał, że najgorsza jednak była tortura psychiczna, którą plugawe demony opanowały do nieludzkiej perfekcji. W owej dusznej, ponurej rzeczywistości do najokropniejszych rzeczy należały słowa jadu sączone do uszu pragnących pocieszenia potępionych. Podczas swojej podróży rycerz piekieł widział najwymyślniejsze zastosowania dla chyba wszystkich z tych kar. Dobrze pamiętał zwłaszcza jednego z demonów, niepozornego, łysego jegomościa, który nazywał się… jeśli nawet miał jakieś imię pewnie było ono wynikiem skomplikowanych i niezrozumiałych dla nikogo poza nim obliczeń. Pasją, a jednocześnie swego rodzaju przekleństwem owego osobnika było zamiłowanie do różnego rodzaju wymyślnych systemów, które w jego mniemaniu miały sprowadzać na potępionych sprawiedliwość. W rzeczywistości jednak wyłapywały każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet pomyłkę i obracały ją przeciwko nim. Kiedyś na przykład zlecił im zmierzenie i zważenie wszystkich kamieni na odizolowanej od reszty świata wyspie pośród jeziora lawy, którą miał we władaniu, a następnie sporządzić szczegółowe raporty. Byli bliscy nerwicy, gdy skończyli mrówczą pracę, a on powiedział im, że pomiary powinni powtórzyć co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Potem zaś zebrał wyniki ich prac i stwierdził, że wyniki są zbyt niedokładne by mógł użyć ich we własnych badaniach, po czym wrzucił kilka miesięcy morderczej pracy do jeziora magmy i, z mściwą satysfakcją oświadczył, że będą robić je do skutku. Jak łatwo przewidzieć odpowiedziała temu jedynie fala błagalnych skomleń potępieńców niosąca się po piekle, poruszając nawet Astarotha, ale skamieniałe serce niepozornego demona pozostało nieporuszone, wręcz czerpało mściwą satysfakcję z ich cierpienia. Nie brakło też demonów znęcających się w zemście za własne uzależnienia czy porażki. Ich kary nie były już tak metodyczne, lecz nieprzewidywalne i przez to niezwykle stresujące, nierzadko, zdaniem rycerza otchłani, niewinnych potępieńców. Z tej kategorii rzucił się w oczy niejaki Naberius, który lecząc negatywne skutki odurzenia potrafił być niebezpieczny nawet dla innych demonów. Astarotha zbytnio się jednak lękał, toteż tym chętniej wyładowywał swoje frustracje na potępieńcach. Kiedyś na jego oczach skatował całą pokaźną grupę swoich podopiecznych, stwierdzając, że zbyt głośno oddychali. Gwoli sprawiedliwości, wielu potępieńców miało trudności z oddychaniem ciężkim, zasiarczonym powietrzem, toteż niejednokrotnie wciągali je z głośnym świstem, co mogło denerwować zwłaszcza leczących się ze skutków upojenia różnymi używkami. Najgorsze jednak były kobiety. Nie liczyły się z nikim i z niczym a do tego najczęściej cieszyły się opanowaną do perfekcji sztuką igrania na emocjach zarówno potępieńców jak i męskiej części demonicznego świata, co skutkowało niekiedy krwawymi wojnami, w których walczyły nieraz całe legiony piekielnej szlachty wspieranej przez swoje bezwolne sługi. W tej strategii przodowała Lilith. Poświęcała całą swą przebiegłość, by wywoływać konflikty wśród podległych jej potępieńców jak również podburzała całe legiony demonów. W jedną z takich potyczek dał się wciągnąć również Astaroth, choć w porę zorientował się o co chodzi i zdołał ostrzec pozostałe demony nim doszło do kolejnej abstrakcyjnej potyczki o jej honor, który zresztą był pojęciem równie oderwanym od rzeczywistości. Wtedy to markiz Naborius ukazał po raz kolejny swoją mściwą naturę i najechał jej przerażająco piękną posiadłość z czerwonego granitu, a ją samą przeprowadził do najgłębszych czeluści otchłani, rzucając o schody pałacu Mistrza, a zaciągnąłby ją jeszcze dalej, gdyby nie jego wstawiennictwo. Od tego czasu Lilith mieszkała w jego pałacu, a Astaroth wolał nie rzucać się jej w oczy. Druga dama Piekła, Bune, słynęła z tak paskudnego charakteru, że dało się go porównać jedynie z jej urodą godną starej, wiejskiej baby, toteż żaden rozsądny demon się do niej nie zbliżał. Nie miał nawet po co, gdyż Bune, w przeciwieństwie do przebiegłej Lilith, nie miała aspiracji zabłyśnięcia jako wielka gwiazda polityki lokalnej. Czasem zdarzały się jednak demony mniej rozsądne, które zapuszczały się do jej mrocznego i przerażającego, nawet jak na okoliczne warunki, dominium. Opowiadali oni potem, uspokoiwszy nerwy solidną porcją alkoholu, o tłumach zobojętniałych całkowicie potępieńców, wśród których trafił się czasem nawet pomniejszy demon, leżących biernie na ziemi, bez wszelakich śladów nadziei, rozpaczy czy jakichkolwiek innych uczuć, które zazwyczaj targały podobnymi istotami. Bronią Bune były bowiem słowa, słowa straszne, brutalne, których jedynym celem istnienia było wpojenie w jednostkę poczucia owej beznadziejności i bezsilności, którą obserwowano wśród jej ofiar. Podczas swoich wędrówek Miecz Zemsty tylko raz spotkał Mistrza, niedługo po tym jak zwyciężył własnego przełożonego, gdy miał otrzymać swe obowiązki. Zarówno jego biały marmurowy pałac, jak i sam Lucyfer zdawali się odcinać od otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. Siedziba nie przypominała swoim wyglądem nieudolnie posklecanych z czerwonego marmuru tworów dumnie nazywanych przez wysokie rangą demony pałacami, bliższa była rzymskim świątyniom, lecz o wiele od nich doskonalsza w formie i urządzona według wysmakowanego gustu pierwszego sybaryty. Mistrz nie nosił prawie żadnych śladów swojego upadku i zachował nieziemską, anielską urodę, tyle że teraz przypominał bardziej mrocznego anioła zemsty o czarnych skrzydłach niż boskiego posłańca. Jedynym śladem, który się na nim odcisnął był utrata wszystkich włosów, co stało się źródłem jego legendarnych już kompleksów. Warto przy tym wspomnieć, że Lucyfer jako jeden z niewielu demonów zachował umiejętność zachwytu sztuką. Gdy powitał Astarotha, siedząc rozparty na marmurowym tronie, przygrywał mu ciężko jakiś kwartet muzyczny. Śpiewak miał naprawdę silny głos o szerokiej skali, ale on, Miecz Zemsty, wolał z natury prostsze, szybsze, dużo bardziej brutalne rytmy, w których zdolności wokalne nie były potrzebne. Jego zdaniem tekst piosenki również był niezbyt na miejscu. Czy diabeł mógł bowiem płakać? Wystarczył nieznaczny gest ręką ze strony Lucyfera by potulnie zamilkli. – Przybył nam zatem kolejny demon – stwierdził Mistrz niskim, acz melodyjnym głosem – Uklęknij. Wtedy jeszcze bezimienny demon posłusznie wykonał polecenie. – Tak jak mi rzekł bóg: przechadzaj się piękny pośród plugawych, abyś na zawsze pamiętał o raju utraconym, tak ja teraz rzeknę tobie: stój na straży wejścia bez powrotu, przez które przechodzą dusze potępione, abyś na zawsze pamiętał o raju, do którego drogę, jak oni, sobie zamknąłeś. Naszą istotą jest bowiem wieczne cierpienie za nasze winy byśmy mogli wymierzać sprawiedliwe kary tym, którzy dostaną się w nasze szpony. Ty będziesz decydował o ich losie. Nadaję ci imię Astaroth i rangę księcia. Twymi sługami niech staną się Amon, Pruslas, Barbatos i Rashaverak i wspierają cię w twoim mrocznym dziele – przemówił nieznającym sprzeciwu głosem Lucyfer i, uczyniwszy znak kwartetowi by powrócił do grania, stracił wszelkie zainteresowanie klęczącym przed nim świeżo mianowanym księciem piekieł. Od tego czasu Astaroth niezmordowanie decydował o losach całych legionów potępionych, jedynie z rzadka opuszczając swój posterunek. Na początku jednak zdecydował, że zanim rozdzieli nowych potępionych między poszczególnych władców piekła ci wybudują mu pałac zaspokajający jego próżność, która przywarła do niego jeszcze za życia. Demon nie stronił od użycia miecza, gdy którykolwiek z nich popełnił choćby najdrobniejszy błąd. Owocem ciężkiej pracy stała się budowla nie ustępująca doskonałością pałacowi Mistrza, tyle że wybudowana z dostępnych materiałów i wzmocniona krwią niewolników. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się ich odesłać pozostawiając sobie jedynie garstkę najgodniejszych. Można zatem powiedzieć, że wiódł spokojną, jak na piekielne warunki, egzystencję, wolną od wszelkiego szaleństwa, które bardzo często wyciągało łapy po jego współbraci. Niebawem jednak sytuacja miała ulec zmianie. Przez bramę życia przeszła niezwykle wyniosła postać w białej szacie. Prosty ubiór zdawał się zawieszony na samych kościach. Choć ów osobnik posiadał oblicze nie noszące żadnych oznak rozkładu, Astaroth był pewien, że pod szatą skrywa jedynie gnijące resztki. Nawet jasne włosy, choć zadbane, sprawiały wrażenie podejrzanie sztucznych, a w spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu było coś przeszywającego do głębi. W przeciwieństwie do innych potępionych, nie błagał o litość, możliwość powrotu, nie próbował rozpaczliwie walczyć o zmianę swojego losu, lecz jedynie patrzył prosto w oblicze demona, bez strachu lecz jedynie z uśmiechem pełnym złośliwej satysfakcji malującym się na twarzy. – Mogę dać ci to czego pragniesz – stwierdził ciągle z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Astaroth w pierwszej chwili miał wielką ochotę zakończyć rozmowę jednym cięciem miecza, lecz z nieznanych sobie przyczyn nie potrafił tego uczynić. Starając się nie okazać coraz szerzej bijącego w plugawej duszy strachu, zapytał: – Cóż ty możesz wiedzieć o moich pragnieniach, potępiony? – Potępiony? Zabawne określenie. Gdybym chciał cię unicestwić, Astarothu, mógłbym zrobić to na setki różnych sposobów. Tego było już za wiele. Błysnęło wysuwane z pochwy ostrze. Błysnęło… i książę piekieł stanął sparaliżowany. Mimo olbrzymie mocy, którą dano mu we władanie wraz z tytułem, nie zdołał przełamać zaklęcia niezwykłego śmiertelnika. – Jam jest Gwaihellan, ten, który pokonał śmierć. Większość twoich żałosnych pobratymców poddała się mojej mocy zanim jeszcze wychynąłeś z plugawej dziury, w której tkwiłeś biernie przez tysiąclecia – kontynuował z przerażającą swobodą, jakby potężne zaklęcie było ledwie zabawką – Powinienem cię unicestwić, ale jesteś mi potrzebny. – Jeśli wydaje ci się, że zmusisz mnie do czegokolwiek, magu, jesteś w błędzie. – poniekąd była to prawda. Tysiąclecia tortur nauczyły Astarotha odporności na ból i demon szczerze wątpił by stojący przed nim śmiertelny potrafił więcej od jego dawnego przełożonego. – Nie muszę cię do niczego zmuszać. Sam zapragniesz mi służyć. Przybywam bowiem by spełnić twoje najskrytsze marzenia. Wiem, że niesprawiedliwie cię osądzono i marzysz o powrocie, by zniszczyć odpowiedzialnych za zło, które na ciebie spadło. Ja zaś mam klucz do twego świata, powiem więcej, jestem tym kluczem. Gdyby nie moja przebiegłość pewnie stałbym teraz na twoim miejscu, więc nie dziw się, że również chcę się zemścić na tych, którzy mnie zdradzili i przywrócić mojej rasie należne miejsce na świecie. Potrzebuję jednak armii i liczę, że pomożesz mi ją uzyskać. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? – Po co miałbym to robić? Mówiłem już, durniu. Gdybym chciał zająć twoje miejsce zabrałbym się do tego inaczej. – Czego więc chcesz? – zapytał Astaroth, pozwoliwszy sobie na zmniejszenie napięcia mięśni i zignorowawszy jawną obrazę. – Na początek chcę spotkać się z Lucyferem, a ty załatwisz mi to spotkanie – stwierdził rozkazującym tonem Gwaihellan. Gdy jednak wymieniał imię Mistrza uczynił to z szacunkiem. Należało więc sądzić, że przynajmniej jego się obawiał. Gdy przemierzali piekielne otchłanie tajemniczy przybysz milczał. Zdawał się nie być w ogóle zaskoczonym wszechobecnymi jeziorami lawy czy dziwnymi, powykręcanymi roślinami jakich pełno było w okolicy. Poruszał się z pewnością istoty, której nic nie mogło zaskoczyć, pewnością, której Astaroth nie osiągnął przez długie lata sprawowania swego mrocznego urzędu. Wypełniające Gwaihellana poczucie własnej potęgi wydawało się emanować na przebywające w pobliżu istoty. Pomniejsze demony skrywały się za skałami, silniejsze z przerażającym strachem odwracały wzrok, potępieńcy milkli w tajemniczym oczekiwaniu, spodziewając się nieznanej Mieczowi Zemsty zmiany. Nikt nie odważył się go pozdrowić, byleby tylko nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi tajemniczej postaci w białej szacie kroczącej za nim. Niedługo potem nieprzyjemna podróż dobiegła końca. Gwaihellan zatrzymał się u stóp marmurowych schodów pałacu i stwierdził nie znającym sprzeciwu głosem: – Zapowiedz mnie u swojego pana. Astaroth z sercem podchodzącym do gardła wszedł do białego budynku. Ciężkie brzmienia metalowej muzyki dodatkowo potęgowały wrażenie, że Lucyfer nie chce by mu przeszkadzano w tym momencie. Mimo wszystko jednak perspektywa sprzeciwienia się Gwaihellanowi była na swój sposób bardziej przerażająca niż samemu Mistrzowi. Ten był bowiem o wiele bardziej przewidywalny. Siedział bowiem jak poprzednio na białym tronie całkowicie zapamiętały w melodycznych dźwiękach. Nagle jednak oderwał się od nich i krzyknął wściekle: – Czego tu szukasz?! Nie wzywałem cię! – Ja… ekhem… Obawiam się, że mamy problem. – wydobył z siebie Astaroth, czując, że najdrobniejszy błąd wystarczy by wylecieć na zbity pysk. – Nie wątpię – stwierdziła Lilith, wchodząc do komnaty. – Ty, Astaroth sam jesteś problemem. – Pewien potępiony… on sprawia problemy. – kontynuował książę piekieł ignorując uwagę pierwszej damy – Obezwładnił mnie jednym zaklęciem i zmusił mnie żebym go sprowadził przed oblicze Mistrza. Zawładnął mną jak byle pomniejszym demonem. – Żałosne – skwitowała kobieta. – Zamknij się – przerwał jej Lucyfer, wyraźnie poruszony wieściami, ku satysfakcji Astarotha. – Czy powiedział ci cokolwiek poza tym? Kim jest? O czym myśli? – O tak. Nazwał się Gwaihellanem. Powiedział, że pokonał śmierć i zamierza nas wykorzystać do podboju świata, do którego podobno potrafi otworzyć portal. – Ciekawe…Gwaihellan… Potrójna doskonałość… To brzmi jak dziwaczny żart. Sprowadź tu tego Gwaihellana. Chcę osobiście go wysłuchać. Przybysz pojawił się bez zbędnego zapraszania. Wkroczył do komnaty, patrząc Złemu prosto w oczy, bez śladu strachu, jedynie z lekką nutą szacunku. – Witaj, o Wszechpotężny Władco Piekieł! – rzekł i ukłonił się, jakby wbrew sobie. Następnie uniósł się kilka centymetrów nad ziemię i usiadł w powietrzu jak na tronie, po czym kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, kreśląc przed Lucyferem, zdaniem Astarotha, nader rozbudowane wizje potęgi i chwały. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Mistrz zbyt chętnie słuchał jego fałszywych pochlebstw. Gdy potępieniec skończył swój przydługi, choć nie zdradzający żadnych szczegółów wywód, pan przemówił: – Postanowiłem, że dam ci szansę wykazania się. Nim jednak otrzymasz naszą pomoc musisz udowodnić swoje poświęcenie. Same słowa niewiele znaczą, czyny natomiast świadczą o prawdziwym zaangażowaniu dla dobra sprawy. Udaj się z wizytą do moich najwyższych sług: Abbadona, Lewiatana, Razjela, Samaela i Samyaza. Gdy zdołasz ich przekonać otrzymasz we władanie moje legiony. Astaroth wskaże ci do nich drogę i będzie moimi oczami i uszami tamże. Gwaihellan skinął głową i, z cichym szurnięciem opadł na podłogę, po czym skierował się w kierunku wyjścia. Astarotha mdliło na samą myśl dalszej współpracy z ową plugawą istotą, której szaleństwo przerastało nawet okrucieństwo najbardziej upadłych demonów, nie śmiał się jednak sprzeciwić Mistrzowi i podążył za nim. Gwaihellan czekał na niego przed wejściem mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Dopiero, gdy Miecz Zemsty zbliżył się na odległość ledwie kilku kroków, mógł rozróżnić poszczególne słowa: –… Śmierć, zazdrość, wiedza tajemna, szaleństwo i moc – zaiste, zupełnie jakbym widział własne odbicie rozszczepione przez pryzmat na pięć postaci. Czyżby twój pan chciał mnie upokorzyć? Nieważne. Prowadź do królestwa Abaddona. Astaroth wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Siedziba Abaddona znajdowała się na samym dnie otchłani, w jaskiniach, do których nigdy nie zaglądało światło słabego czerwonego słońca, i była miejscem kaźni złoczyńców, których ciała uległy rozkładowi nim trafili w ręce Miecza Zemsty. Nierzadko więc były to jedynie szkielety lub okaleczone, pozbawione ciała dusze, po których pozostała jedynie słaba duchowa aura. Wszystkie te żałosne istoty trawiło szaleństwo. Wejścia do podziemi znajdowało się w pobliżu pałacu Mistrza, toteż podróż przez jedyne w miarę uporządkowane miejsce w piekle nie zabrało im wiele czasu. Z niewielkiego stromego korytarza wystającego z jednej ze zwyczajnych skał śmierdziało siarką, co mag skwitował zgryźliwym komentarzem. Do środka wszedł jednak bez dalszych zaproszeń. Kiedy znaleźli się w kompletnych ciemnościach sprowadził z pomocą zaklęcia słabe drżące, sine światełko. Wystarczyło ono by odkryć przed nimi okropieństwo nieskończonych jaskiń, w których się znaleźli. Widzieli ożywieńców kopiących zawzięcie tunele służące za mieszkania nowoprzybyłym, zalegające pod ścianami gnijące ciała, które pod wpływem światła nabierały nad wyraz trupiego odcienia. W najmniej spodziewanych momentach ożywały jednak i z dzikim rykiem uciekały lub zasłaniały oczy rękami by uniknąć słabego blasku. Również demoniczne sługi Abaddona, które spotykali z rzadka różniły się od normalnych diabłów. Brakowało im niektórych kończyn, inne były pełne niedoleczonych ran lub całkowicie ogryzione do kości. Patrzyli z milczącą pogardą na przybyszów, nie mogąc im wybaczyć, że wygrali lepszy los. – Miłe miejsce, nie ma co – skwitował Gwaihellan. Uwadze Astarotha nie uszło, że tym razem jego głos został wyprany z wszelkiej pogardy, wyczuł oprócz wstrętu nawet lekką nutę niepewności. Mimo to, musiał przyznać, że mag miał nerwy ze stali. Sam bowiem nigdy nie wszedłby tutaj z własnej woli. W końcu znaleźli się w miejscu zamieszkania demona. Na tak okropny widok chyba nawet Gwaihellan nie był gotowy, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy. W mrocznej jaskini, na ziemi leżała na pierwszy rzut oka bezładna kupa niepasujących do siebie kości, z których zwisały czasem krwawe ochłapy mięsa. Piekielna bestia uniosła długą smoczą czaszkę na esowato wygiętej szyi zrobionej z kości udowych jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Zabłysły czerwone, niematerialne ślepia. Rozpostarły się poszarpane, skórzaste skrzydła. Przednie kończyny, gdyż coś zakończone piętnastocentymetrowymi szponami ciężko nazwać rękami, zwisały wzdłuż wąskiej klatki piersiowej, wypełnionej czaszkami ludzi bądź podobnych im istot. Całość, wspierająca się na krótkich, mocnych nogach, utrzymywała się w pionie dzięki długiemu, zakończonemu okazałym kolcem, ogonowi, przypominającemu kolec skorpiona. Abaddon spojrzał w oczy Gwaihellanowi i rzekł niskim, nieco świszczącym głosem: – Spodziewałem się ciebie ujrzeć, od kiedy tak ochoczo spojrzałeś w oczy śmierci ciała, choć na śmierć duszy trzeba było czekać wieki. Chodź! Pokłoń się przed tym, który odsłonił przed tobą potęgę śmierci! – Nie przybyłem tu by spędzić wieczność w piekle. Tak, znalazłem sposób by wymknąć się z twoich kościstych objęć, choć jak widzisz, nie całkiem – stwierdził spokojnie Gwaihellan starając się przełamać wstręt przed gnijącym potworem. Z pyska bestii w pewien dziwny sposób dało się wyczytać narastające zaciekawienie, więc po chwili kontynuował: – Lucyfer żąda bym zdobył twoje poparcie, zanim odda mi we władanie swoje sługi. – Za moje poparcie płaci się słoną cenę – powiedział wolno demon – Podejdź bliżej. Gwaihellan wykonał polecenie. Abaddon jedną łapą odchylił kołnierz jego szaty, a drugą podeń wsadził. Rozległ się dziwny, oślizgły dźwięk, zgasło magiczne światło. Astaroth obawiał się, że za chwilę rzuci się na niego jakiś szalony potępieniec. Mag wrzasnął z bólu. Demon, pod wpływem impulsu, dobył miecza. Po chwili gdzieś upadło ciało. Coś charczało ciężko. Nagle Astaroth poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odruchowo zamachnął się mieczem, lecz przeciął jedynie powietrze. – Stój spokojnie – wycharczał mu nad uchem Gwaihellan. Po chwili światło zabłysło się ponownie. Mag z trudem wisiał na ramieniu Astarotha, a z czoła spływały mu krople potu. – Dostałeś już wszystko, czego chciałeś, demonie, wypełnij teraz swoją część umowy. – zwrócił się w stronę Abaddona, gdy był już w stanie się wyprostować. – Dobrze. Możesz poprowadzić legiony. – stwierdził spokojnie demon śmierci. Astaroth cieszył się, że może już opuścić to swoiste piekło w piekle. Droga na zewnątrz zajęła im jednak dużo więcej czasu niż by sobie tego życzył, gdyż mag szedł z wyraźnym trudem. Kiedy jednak wydostali się na powierzchnię wydawało się, że wstąpiło w niego nowe życie. – Co on ci właściwie zrobił? – odważył się zapytać Astaroth. – Coś czego ty nigdy nie będziesz potrafił. Wieczności by ci nie starczyło na nauczenie się tak brutalnej magii, zwłaszcza, że nie ma tu zbyt wielu obiektów, na których można ją ćwiczyć – burknął mag. – Prowadź lepiej do Lewiatana. – Ekhem… Nie znam drogi do siedziby Lewiatana… – Kiepski z ciebie przewodnik – stwierdził zimno Gwaihellan. – Choć jestem jednak pewien, że parę kul ognia odświeżyłoby ci pamięć, nie mam teraz ochoty na to rozwiązanie. Poczytaj sobie to jako prezent od Abaddona. A do Razjela chociaż trafisz? Jest demonem wiedzy, więc pewnie zdołam z niego wydusić potrzebne informacje. – Trafię. Z tym, że Razjel nie lubi tłoku i mieszka dość daleko stąd. – Skończ więc gadać i prowadź. Ruszyli więc daleko poza miasto powstałe wokół siedziby Lucyfera. Z czasem znaleźli się na pustkowiu pozbawionym jakichkolwiek znaków charakterystycznych, gdzie milczenie maga okazało się zbawienne. Wystarczyło bowiem, że skręciliby w niewłaściwą stronę i odnalezienie zarówno wieży Razjela, jak i ewentualnej drogi powrotnej znalazłoby się na granicy cudu. Razjel był ciekawą postacią, mającą pod swoją opieką wszelkiego rodzaju ateistów. Jako jedyny spośród demonów miał bowiem na uwadze dobro swoich podopiecznych, zupełnie jakby wiedział coś, o czym inni nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia. Jednocześnie jednak dążył do tego by trzymać ich możliwie daleko od swojej siedziby, za wyjątkiem, rzecz jasna, kilku zaufanych sług. Demon–badacz bowiem kochał swoją pracę i nie cierpiał, gdy mu przeszkadzano, czego przykrą konsekwencją były skomplikowane zabezpieczenia, mające zatrzymać ewentualnych gości. O tym jednak Astaroth wolał nie wspominać jak długo się tylko da. W końcu, po dobrych kilku godzinach marszu, na horyzoncie zamajaczyła samotna wieża. Gwaihellan, którego zmęczenie całkowicie już minęło, przyspieszył nieco kroku, że ciężko było za nim nadążyć. Mag nie krył radości, gdy przed wejściem nie ujrzał żadnych strażników, i odważnie wkroczył do środka przez niewielkie, zwieńczone łukiem drzwi. Tam zaś oniemiał z zaskoczenia, sala bowiem była kompletnie pusta, nie licząc wielkiego pryzmatu na środku oraz co najmniej kilkunastu dźwigni w różnych miejscach na okrągłej ścianie. – Ma się rozumieć nie wiesz co należy z tym zrobić? – zwrócił się do Astarotha, który uśmiechał się do siebie pod nosem. – Nie – odparł szczerze demon. – Ale pewnie z połowa tych dźwigni uruchamia jakąś pułapkę. – W takim razie lepiej będzie jeśli ty spróbujesz otworzyć właściwą klapę by oświetlić to cudo – stwierdził mag bez choćby cienia litości. Astaroth potulnie wykonał polecenie. Czerwonawe światło padło na pryzmat, rozszczepiając się na kilka różnych kolorów, lecz nic się ponadto nie stało. Mag zastanowił się chwilę i mruknął: – Zielony… Otwórz otwór, przez który wypada zielone światło. Demon pociągnął kolejną dźwignię. Przez ułamek sekundy zdążył zobaczyć jak zmierza ku niemu krótka strzałka, ale nagle wszystko się rozpłynęło i znaleźli się w innej, choć również okrągłej komnacie. – A teraz cholerne lustra – stwierdził Gwaihellan, rozglądając się. Pod ścianami, w rogach foremnego pięciokąta, rozstawiono jednakowe lustra. Nagle na środku pokoju pojawiła się kartka papieru. Mag podniósł ją i wpatrywał się przez chwilę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Zaczął pisać skomplikowane równania, a po około piętnastu minutach oświadczył: – To było całkiem proste. Odsuń się na bok – zwrócił się do Astarotha i sam również przesunął się nieznacznie. Wypowiedział parę niezrozumiałych słów i z jego dłoni ku jednemu z luster wystrzeliła kula ognia. Demon widział jak odbija się od kolejnych z nich, a pozostawiany przez nią ślad rysuje w powietrzu magiczny pentagram. W końcu zaś, gdy rysunek został domknięty przenieśli się wyżej. Znaleźli się w znacznie większej komnacie, na środku czerwonego pentagramu wpisanego w koło. Na poszczególnych rogach gwiazdy ustawiono ludzkie czaszki. Poza tym w komnacie pełno było magicznego sprzętu, którego przeznaczenie pozostawało dla Astarotha zagadką. Wśród bezmiaru stołów krzątało się kilka sług Razjela oraz sam demoniczny arcymag. – Witaj, Razjelu, ty, którego imię prowadziło mnie przez wieki ku nieśmiertelności! – rzekł Gwaihellan. Pierwszy raz Miecz Zemsty usłyszał w jego głosie szacunek pozbawiony zwykłej nuty ironii. Demon oderwał wzrok od zawartości butelki, która zdawała się do tego czasu pochłaniać go bez reszty. – Witam cię, Gwaihellanie, największy z tych, którzy podążyli moim śladem i poświęcili się zgłębianiu Księgi Życia – odparł najdoskonalszy ze wszystkich magów, gwałtownie odwracając się do tyłu i niemal przewracając krawędzią długiej czarno–złotej szaty stół, przy którym dotychczas pracował. – Pozwolę sobie stwierdzić, że chyba zacząłem pisać kolejny jej rozdział – odparł dumnie mag. – Ktoś, także w twoim świecie, zgłębił już dawno ścieżkę, którą podążasz. Nie jesteś pierwszym, który poznał tę drogę do nieśmiertelności – powiedział wolno Razjel. Astaroth zauważył, nie kryjąc satysfakcji, że po tych słowach Gwaihellan zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Istniało więc coś, czego dziwny przybysz szczerze się obawiał. – Kto? – zapytał dziwnie zmienionym głosem. – Kimkolwiek był, musiał być mistrzem w swej sztuce, zdołał bowiem usunąć swoje imię z księgi. Zdaje się jednak, że przybyłeś tu w innym celu niż pytać mnie o Księgę Życia, więc przejdę do rzeczy. Samo dotarcie tutaj dowodzi twojej inteligencji. Niemniej jednak muszę postawić cię przed jeszcze jednym wyzwaniem, wszak nie oddam swoich sług byle komu. – odparł demoniczny arcymag spokojnie. – Mów, Razjelu. – Dobrze. Czy Bóg jest wszechmocny? – Jeśli założymy, że jest bytem idealnym to tak. – Zatem Bóg może stworzyć kamień i go podnieść? – Owszem. – Czy może stworzyć kamień, którego nie będzie w stanie podnieść? – Oczywiście. Jeśli będzie tworzyć kamień nie będzie mógł go jednocześnie podnieść, gdyż kamień nie będzie wtedy istniał. Natomiast, gdy podniesie go po utworzeniu nie będzie to dokładnie ten sam kamień, lecz kamień o wieku wyrażającym się jako liczba dążąca do zera, posiadająca po przecinku nieskończoną liczbę zer, więc zachowane zostaje stwierdzenie o wszechmocy. – Z wywodu Gwaihellana Astaroth zrozumiał niewiele, ale wolał się nie ujawniać ze swoją ignorancją. – Bardzo dobrze. Możesz powiedzieć Lucyferowi, że ja ci ufam. – stwierdził Razjel, ku jego zaskoczeniu akceptując pokrętne wyjaśnienie, i zwrócił się z powrotem ku swojej pracy. – Zaczekaj – rzekł jeszcze mag. – Jak dostać się do siedziby Lewiatana? – Cóż… Lewiatan jako stworzenie morskie nie rezyduje bezpośrednio w tym wymiarze, lecz w swoistej jego podkategorii. Jedno z wejść prowadzi przez lustra w komnacie niżej, zależnie od kierunku powstawania pentagramu – stwierdził demon – Przeniosę was tam. – A co by się stało, gdyby ktoś użył pozostałych trzech ustawień? – odważył się zapytać Astaroth zanim Razjel zdążył ich odesłać. – Znalazłby się u podnóża wieży. Kiedyś trafiłby nawet do jeziora lawy, ale przez to moi służący tracili za dużo czasu i musiałem z tego zrezygnować – odpowiedział z lekkim zażenowaniem w głosie Razjel i, nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, odesłał ich zaklęciem. Znaleźli się z powrotem w komnacie z lustrami. Tym razem Gwaihellan podszedł do sprawy znacznie pewniej i już po chwili znaleźli się pośrodku wielkiego oceanu. Nim Astaroth zdążył zrobić cokolwiek sensownego ciężki pancerz pociągnął go pod wodę. Demon poczuł jak woda o obrzydliwym, metalicznym smaku wlewa mu się do płuc. Potem nastąpił ból, straszliwa ognista agonia. Po chwili jednak i to ustało, a demon mógł poświęcić się powolnemu opadaniu. Gdy zmącona woda nieco się uspokoiła, zobaczył, że mag nurkuje najspokojniej w świecie, a brak powietrza nie stanowi najmniejszego problemu. Wzbudził tym jedynie wielką zazdrość. W końcu znaleźli się na dnie, wprost przy paszczy wielkiego kaszalota, który spał na piaskowej łasze, wypuszczając przez otwór w górnej części czaszki bąbelki powietrza. – To jest Lewiatan? Jak mam rozmawiać z rybą? – wrzasnął zadziwiająco głośno i wyraźnie Gwaihellan. Nagle potwór otworzył oczy i wielką, najeżoną ostrymi zębiskami paszczę i wciągnął ich razem z mnóstwem wody do środka. W wyniku gwałtownej zmiany ciśnienia Astaroth na dobre stracił przytomność. Nie dane mu było więc oglądać jak ląduje na wielkim podniebieniu, a woda przepływa obok pozostawiając wolną powietrzną komorę. Pierwszy oddech natychmiast przywrócił go do żywych i stłamszony demon z trudem stanął na nogach. Mag natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nic nie zrobiło na nim nawet najmniejszego wrażenia. Przed sobą, w miejscu, gdzie zwykle znajduje się podniebienie ujrzał zawieszoną do góry nogami karykaturę człowieka. Postać wisząca przed nimi nie miała bowiem nóg, a jej skóra stanowiła integralną jamy gębowej wieloryba i miała ten sam ohydny różowo–fioletowy kolor. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty okażesz się bardziej chętny do rozmowy – stwierdził kąśliwie mag i wsadził śpiącej postaci palce w oczy co wywołało obrzydliwy, śliski odgłos, od którego Astarothowi podeszła do gardła cała zawartość żołądka. Potwór zatrząsł się spazmatycznie, tak, że zarówno demon jak i mag z trudem utrzymali się na nogach, a dziwna postać wrzasnęła z bólu. – Kto śmie profanować śpiącego władcę wszystkich bestii?! – Ja, Gwaihellan Wszechpotężny. Żądam byś przekazał mi swoje legiony we władanie. – stwierdził przybysz i w tym momencie wydał się Astarothowi równie straszny, co wtedy gdy trafił po raz pierwszy do jego pałacu. – Jakim prawem? – warknął Lewiatan – Prawem silniejszego, prawem ognia. Właśnie, co byś powiedział na małe ognisko tutaj? – zapytał mag, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, będąc pewnym swoich racji. – Płyniemy z ogromną prędkością. Wystarczy, że otworzę paszczę, a woda zmyje cię w głąb moich trzewi, żałosna istoto, i nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz! – Lewiatan rozeźlił się jeszcze bardziej i Astaroth gotów był uwierzyć, że mówi prawdę. – Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał tym samym bezczelnym tonem Gwaihellan, nim Miecz Zemsty zdołał go powstrzymać. W odpowiedzi Lewiatan spełnił swoją groźbę. Potężna fala wdarła się do środka przez rozwartą szeroko paszczę, uderzyła jednak z głośnym pluskiem o pole siłowe, które Gwaihellan zdążył wygenerować kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami prawej dłoni. Mag nawet się nie zachwiał pod wpływem napierającej na niego potężnej siły. – Chcesz bawić się dalej, żałosny demonie? – zapytał siląc się na uśmiech – Wystarczy jedno drobne zaklęcie, a zamienię cię w żywą pochodnię. Dziwna postać udająca podniebienie warknęła pod nosem, wyczuwało się jednak, że potwór zwalnia coraz bardziej. – Wygrałeś – wydusił w końcu Lewiatan – Zdobyłeś moje wojska, a teraz się stąd wynoś! Coś gwałtownie poderwało ich do góry. Z ogromną prędkością lecieli przez trzewia demona by znaleźć się w wodzie, a po krótkiej chwili pod wieżą Razjela. Astaroth, którego bolał dosłownie każdy mięsień, musiał włożyć wszystkie siły by stanąć na nogach i nie chwiać się niczym pijany. Gwaihellan natomiast, ku jego niezadowoleniu, sprawiał całkiem dobre wrażenie i najspokojniej w świecie poprawiał sobie mokre włosy, które opadły mu na twarz. – Mogłeś nas skazać na wieczne błąkanie się po jego trzewiach, wiesz? – stwierdził Astaroth. Nie obchodziły go rozkazy Lucyfera, nie zamierzał spędzić z tą straszną istotą ani chwili dłużej. – Ale tak się nie stało – odpowiedział mag – Bardziej martwi mnie ten, który poznał drogę ku potędze przede mną. To bowiem oznacza, że będzie wiedział jak przeciwstawić się mojej mocy, gdy wrócę na czele waszej armii, a wtedy cały plan legnie w gruzach. Mam w głębokim poważaniu zadania książąt, gdy gra toczy się o świat. Nie kwestionuj moich metod, tym bardziej, że wiesz, że mogę zmusić cię do posłuszeństwa… Nie mamy czasu, prowadź do siedziby Samaela! Astaroth zdobył się jedynie na ciche westchnięcie i podążył bez słowa z powrotem w kierunku pałacu Lucyfera, z którego Astaroth potrafił trafić do zamku jednego z najpotężniejszych demonów. Było to niezwykłe miejsce, w którym swą siedzibę miało szaleństwo. Nikt nie niepokoił Samaela, nazywanego czasem szatanem, bez powodu, gdyż nigdy nie mógł być pewien otrzymanej odpowiedzi. Tym samym kraina szaleństwa była równocześnie mieszkaniem pustki, przerywanej z rzadka przez nielicznych potępionych będących na usługach jej władcy. Droga do niej prowadziła po wąskiej, stromej, skalistej ścieżce z dwóch stron otoczonej jeziorami lawy, z których unosił się wszechobecny smród siarki. Przy ścieżce mieściło się coś na kształt rachitycznych drzewek o poczerniałych pniach i bez choćby śladu liści. Utrudniały one przejście po i tak wąskim przejściu, czyniąc je niemal niemożliwym dla kogoś ubranego w ciężki pancerz. Gwaihellan natomiast ani myślał nieco zwolnić, od czasu rozmowy z Razjelem rwał do przodu jak oparzony, od czasu do czasu rzucając kąśliwą uwagę na temat opieszałości demona. W końcu z mgieł siarkowego pyłu wyłoniła się siedziba Samaela – olbrzymia gotycka warowna budowla o czterech strzelistych wieżach. Tyle tylko, że wieże służyły ponuremu zamczysku za podstawę. – Muszę sobie postawić podobny – stwierdził zamyślonym tonem Gwaihellan. Samo znalezienie wejścia do środka, ukrytego w jednej z wież, okazało się swego rodzaju wyzwaniem. W środku uderzył w nich paskudny zapach zgnilizny, pochodzący zapewne z prowadzących na górę wąskich, okrągłych schodów, na których zalegała bliżej nieokreślona zielonkawa maź. Nie mając innego wyjścia udali się na górę, do wielkiego, choć pustego i ciemnego holu, z którego po obu stronach odchodziły drzwi do poszczególnych komnat. Największe wrota ulokowano jednak na wprost od wejścia, przybysze założyli więc, że prowadzą one do czegoś na kształt sali tronowej. Astaroth zatrzymał się przed nimi i zastanawiał się czy nie powinien przypadkiem zastukać by uprzedzić szaleńca o swoim przybyciu, ale Gwaihellan otworzył je jednym zaklęciem. W środku szerokiej sali, której dach wsparto na dwóch szeregach prostych, surowych kolumn, na czerwonym niczym krew tronie siedział szatan. Chudy demon w czarnej szacie miał przymknięte oczy i zdawał się nie zwracać na przybyszów większej uwagi. Zmierzwione czarne włosy opadały mu na czoło w kolorze rozgrzanej do wrzenia magmy. Największe wrażenie w tej postaci robiły jednak wystające z ramion skrzydła, wykonane z niewielkich metalowych płytek umożliwiających swobodne ich składanie i rozkładanie. Piekielny książę po chwili otworzył wolno oczy i przeciągnął się na tronie, przy akompaniamencie trzaskających stawów, po czym spojrzał na Gwaihellana i Astarotha. Z czerwonych źrenic, przywodzących na myśl szczura–albinosa wyzierało szaleństwo, jak również niezwykła moc, znacznie większa niż bijąca od stojącego naprzeciw niego maga, a być może nawet i samego Lucyfera. – Co sprowadza panów w moje skromne progi? – zapytał chrapliwym głosem. W odpowiedzi mag wyjaśnił krótko żądania Mistrza piekieł. – Hmm… Mam dla ciebie inną propozycję, magu – odparł po chwili milczenia demon – Oddam ci pod opiekę moje Legiony, a ty poprowadzisz je przeciwko Lucyferowi i uczynisz mnie przywódcą tego przybytku, a uczynię z niego piękną krainę, którą z dawien dawna powinien się stać. – Nie pozwalam! – krzyknął Astaroth, dobywając miecza. – Milcz, gdy rozmawiają wielcy tego świata! – ryknął Samael, a Miecz Zemsty poczuł znajome drętwienie mięśni spowodowane zaklęciem Gwaihellana. – Pomyśl, mości Gwaihellanie. Obalisz Lucyfera, a ja poprę twoją krucjatę i zmuszę książąt by przekazali ci swoje armie. Co ty na to? – kontynuował szatan, gdy pewien już był, że nie zostanie zaatakowany przez Astarotha. – Zgadzam się – stwierdził mag, a przytrzymywanego przez niego demona ogarnęła fala chłodu zwanego strachem. Spotkało się zatem dwóch szaleńców, którzy zamierzali zmienić odwieczny porządek dziejów. – Chodź ze mną na taras – rzekł Samael, uśmiechając się pod nosem. W uśmiechu tym widać było satysfakcję i zimną bezwzględność – Pozwólmy twoim nowym wojskom złożyć ci należny hołd. Astaroth zauważył, że Gwaihellan dygnął nerwowo na dźwięk tych słów, a potem nieco zbladł. Mimo wszystko zastanowiło to demona, ale w tym momencie poczuł jak znikają krępujące go magiczne więzy, więc podążył za dwoma szaleńcami. Na tarasie, który w normalnym zamku byłby fundamentem, stał już Gwaihellan z rękami wzniesionymi do góry w geście tryumfu i błogosławieństwa dla zgromadzonych u stóp klifu, pozdrawiających go demonów. – Prowadź ich zatem! – stwierdził szatan, a w jego głosie brzmiała ta sama, niezrozumiała dla Astarotha, nuta drwiny. – Jak rozkażesz – odparł możliwie spokojnie mag, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i gestem nakazał Mieczowi Zemsty podążyć za nim. Kiedy schodzili na ze wzgórza po wąskiej rampie Gwaihellan zapytał kąśliwym tonem: – Jesteś tak głupi czy jedynie udajesz? – Nie rozumiem – odpowiedział szczerze skołowany demon. – Samael nigdy nie oddałby władzy z własnej woli, to jedyna rzecz, którą kocha. Jako, że nie mogłem załatwić go chociażby tak jak Lewiatana, musiałem wejść z nim w ten bzdurny układ. Teraz, gdy została zawarta magiczna więź pomiędzy mną a jego armią nie może już nic zrobić, poza zabiciem nowego właściciela, rzecz jasna – rzekł wyjaśniająco mag. – Zatem kiedy tylko Samael zorientuje się, że został oszukany spróbuje nas dorwać. Ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę, że szatan to mistrz intryg – odparł Astaroth. – Nie, jeśli zdążymy przedtem wypełnić zobowiązanie wobec Lucyfera. Wszak wasz władca obiecał, że odda mi we władanie wszystkich swoich żołnierzy, bym mógł odbić swój ojczysty świat, w tym także Samaela, który był na tyle głupi by pozwolić nam się wymknąć. Niemniej warto wiedzieć na kogo uważać – stwierdził Gwaihellan, a przez jego oblicze przebiegło coś na kształt uśmiechu – Prowadź do Samyaza! – Jak rozkażesz – mruknął demon. Szczerze bowiem nie uśmiechało mu się spotkanie z rozwścieczonym szatanem. Z tego co pamiętał Samyaz obrał sobie za siedzibę podniebny zamek, do którego jedyna droga prowadziła przez portal teleportacyjny położony kilka kroków na zachód od pałacu Mistrza. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku magicznego pentagramu, zaklęcie przeniosło ich na niewielki kamienny podest położony przed zawieszonym pośród rudych chmur zamczyskiem. Astarotha zaskoczyła przede wszystkim czystość otaczającego ich powietrza, dawno już bowiem nie oddychał nie czując odoru siarki. Gwaihellan z rozkoszą wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i gotów był już otwierać bramę lecz ta otworzyła się sama. Stanęła, czy raczej zawisła w niej, unosząc się na błoniastych skrzydłach, postać Samyaza. Poniżej bioder demon nie miał bowiem nóg, lecz jedynie cienki, rozdwojony na końcu ogon. W ramach dziwacznej rekompensaty demon obdarzony był nadzwyczaj dobrze umięśnionymi ramionami, wystającego spod lekkiego rzymskiego pancerza, który nosił. U pasa zaś miał całkiem miecz, którego z pewnością często używał. – Kim jesteś, magu? I po co tu przybywasz? – zapytał spoglądając Gwaihellanowi prosto w oczy. Ten wygłosił, znaną już Astarothowi na pamięć, przemowę wyjaśniającą układ z Lucyferem. – Mag, który chce przewodzić moim legionom? Abym się na to zgodził musisz udowodnić, że jesteś tego wart. Stań ze mną do uczciwego pojedynku. Gwaihellan w milczeniu przygryzł wargę, po czym zwrócił się do Astarotha: – Daj mi swój miecz. Demon wykonał polecenie i odpiął miecz od pasa. Gwaihellan zaskoczył go i jednocześnie zaimponował. Podobnie jak Samyaz znacznie bardziej cenił bowiem miecz niż magiczną sztukę, a nie spodziewał się, że Gwaihellan posiadł jakąkolwiek umiejętność szermierki. Mag obrócił ostrze kilka razy w dłoni, po czym stwierdził: – Możemy zaczynać! Samyaz natarł zawzięcie, tak, że Gwaihellan z trudem obronił się nawet przed pierwszym ciosem. Mimo to szybko zdobył się nawet na kontratak. Wymiana ciosów trwała jeszcze dość długo, ale Astaroth nie nadążał odróżniać poszczególnych z nich. Widział jednak, że Samyaz uzyskuje coraz wyraźniejszą przewagę. Kilka razy trafił nawet Gwaihellana. Ostrze rozcięło białą szatę i uderzyło z głuchym jękiem o to co było pod nią. Astaroth dostrzegł w rozdarciu kości wystające spod dziwnej szarej skóry i zgniłego, brązowego mięsa, co go dość zdziwiło, nie przypuszczał bowiem, że podobny rozkład mógł toczyć tę elegancką postać, zwłaszcza, że na twarzy nic nie zwiastowało podobnego widoku. Taka sytuacja miała jedną zaletę. Rana, która zwaliła by z nóg normalną istotę nie robiła większego wrażenia na Gwaihellanie. W końcu nadeszła jednak nieuchronna porażka. Miecz Astarotha, wyrzucony z dużą siłą uderzył o kamienny dziedziniec, a mag stał się zupełnie bezbronny. – Dobrze walczysz – stwierdził Samyaz – Powiedz Mistrzowi, że możesz dowodzić moimi wojskami. – Jak mamy wrócić na dół? – zapytał Astaroth. Samyaz nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie poczynił nieznaczny gest ręką. Zaklęcie sprawiło, że znaleźli się z powrotem w pentagramie. Gwaihellan ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę pałacu Lucyfera. U podnóża schodów czekał na niego niezwykle nieprzyjemny widok, w postaci Samaela dzierżącego w jednej dłoni miecz, a w drugiej kulę ognia. Demon uśmiechał się z tą samą drażniącą satysfakcją. – Lewiatan ostrzegł mnie przed tobą, chłopcze – zwrócił się do Gwaihellana tonem, od którego zamarzała krew w żyłach – Próbowałeś igrać z siłami, których nie rozumiesz i dlatego teraz zapłacisz za to najwyższą cenę. – Zobaczymy – mruknął Gwaihellan, uskakując jednocześnie przed zmierzająca ku niemu wielką kulą ognia. Sam sięgnął po bardziej niekonwencjonalne w tym miejscu środki i otoczył szatana lodową barierą. Astaroth przyglądał się bezradnie jak Samael rozbija ją jednym ciosem czarnego miecza, po czym ruszył na Gwaihellana. Mag zdążył teleportować się za plecy demona na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak ostrze przecięłoby go na pół. – Na co czekasz? Pomóż mi! – krzyknął do Astarotha, jednocześnie uderzając szatana magicznym piorunem w plecy. Astaroth wykorzystał moment, w którym Samael zachwiał się pod wpływem uderzenia i natarł mieczem. Szatan zdążył jednak odparować cios. Uderzenie, które napotkał Miecz Zemsty było zaskakująco silne i z pewnością wzmocnione magicznie, gdyż upadł na plecy. Samael zyskał wystarczająco dużo czasu by sprowadzić prawdziwą falę ognia. Astaroth nie wiedział nawet czy sam krzyczał, gdy zaczął go trawić ogień, wszystko zagłuszały bowiem wrzaski Gwaihellana. Nagle, pośród rozdzierającego wrzasku maga, dał się słyszeć krótki i ostry jak brzytwa rozkaz Lucyfera: – Stać! Płomień ustał. Chwilę później zamilkł również Gwaihellan i podniósłszy się z ziemi, skupił się na poprawianiu nadpalonej szaty tak by ukryć toczącą go podejrzaną zgniliznę, która zdawała się być dla niego większym problemem niż to, że niewiele dzieliło go od upadku magicznych barier i tym samym całkowitego upieczenia. – Co to jest, do ciężkiej cholery?! – zapytał Mistrz tym samym ostrym tonem. – Ten psi syn mnie oszukał! – odparł Samael – Żebym tylko nie musiał mówić czego ode mnie żądałeś w zamian za armie – odpowiedział zimno Gwaihellan. – Posłuchajcie, panowie. Nie chcę wiedzieć o układach między wami, zwłaszcza, że nie mamy żadnych wiarygodnych świadków, którzy mogliby potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć waszym słowom – stwierdził spokojniej Mistrz – Nakazuję więc przyjąć do wiadomości stan obecny i zaprzestać okładania się na tych schodach. I tak ciężko jest je utrzymać w czystości. – Będziesz tego żałował! – ryknął Samael i zniknął. – Wypełniłem twą wolę, Najwyższy – rzekł Gwaihellan, gdy uznał, że doprowadził się do należytego porządku. – Wejdźcie zatem do środka. Nie będziemy rozmawiać przy potępionych – rzekł Lucyfer i zniknął we wnętrzu pałacu. Gwaihellan i Astaroth podążyli za nim. I tym razem w pałacu rozbrzmiewała ciężka muzyka, w przeciwieństwie jednak do poprzednich wizyt Astarotha tym razem nie kazano im zamilknąć. Lucyfer rozsiadł się wygodnie na białym tronie, składając czarnopióre skrzydła. – Zaiste, wypełniłeś mą wolę i przyporządkowałeś sobie wszystkie armie tego świata. Niniejszym ja składam na twe barki władzę nad ich dowódcami: Abaddonem, Astarothem, Lewiatanem, Razjelem, Samaelem i Samyazem, jak było zapisane najdoskonalszym atramentem, którego zasadom każdy musi się podporządkować. Poprowadź ich teraz jak obiecywałeś ku krwi i chwale – rzekł oficjalnym tonem. Gdy skończył Astaroth poczuł dziwny ból w piersi, jakby coś wyrwało mu kawałek serca przy użyciu rozżarzonych szczypiec. Z trudem zdołał utrzymać wyprostowaną pozycję. – Poprowadzę… Niech nadejdzie czas zemsty, który śmiertelni sami na siebie sprowadzą – odpowiedział podniosłym tonem Gwaihellan. Wzniósł ręce do góry i pozwolił by opadły nadpalone rękawy szaty, odsłaniając gnijące ciało. Po chwili zniknęło ono jednak w bijącej od maga białej poświacie. Oczy stanęły mu w słup, głosił coś niezrozumiałego, zupełnie jakby z kimś rozmawiał. Astaroth czuł bijącą od niego moc, która mogła wywołać jedynie strach. Po chwili zaś z białego blasku, gdy słowa ucichły wyłonił się dziwny, lekko półprzezroczysty płomień, który zagłuszył blask i przemieścił się z Gwaihellana na dobry metr przed niego. – Muszę usiąść – stwierdził mag zbolałym głosem. Oddychał z trudem. Na znak dany przez Lucyfera jeden z potępieńców przyniósł krzesło. Gwaihellan opadł na nie z wyraźną ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. W tym samym momencie w płomieniu pojawiła się postać w żupanie, przemierzająca śnieg na karm wierzchowcu. Mag przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem. – Najgorsze już za nami – stwierdził – Da się załatwić coś do pisania? Jakiś potępiony pojawił się znikąd, niosąc pożądane akcesoria. Gwaihellan zauważył, że demony przyglądają się z zainteresowaniem postawionej przed nim ognistej wizji i rzekł wyjaśniająco: – Dzięki przygotowywanemu przez lata sprzętowi zdołałem częściowo przedostać się do swojego świata i skontaktować się z tym osobnikiem. Obecnie wierzy, że został wybrany przez Boga. W tej wierze wybuduje portal, który pozwoli nam się tam przedostać. Wystarczy tylko pilnować by nic jej nie zakłóciło. – Mnie bardziej ciekawi to co widziałem na twoich rękach, mości Gwaihellanie. Kim albo raczej czym jesteś? – zapytał Lucyfer, jakby właśnie sobie coś przypomniał. Najgorsze było jednak, że w jego głosie rozbrzmiewał coraz większy strach. Mag milczał. – Mów albo cofnę twoje pełnomocnictwa – zagroził po chwili Mistrz. – Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zrobić. Powiem więcej, twoi poddani oddali mi swoje legiony we władanie na całą wieczność. Skoro jednak byliście już tacy głupi, należy wam się słowo wyjaśnienia. Jestem tym co pozostało z dawnego Gwaihellana, stłamszonego przez okres dziejów, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Zepchnięty do kategorii nędznego ożywieńca podjąłem wieloletni wysiłek by przywrócić należną sobie pozycję. Potrzebowałem armii demonów, więc musiałem dotrzeć tutaj w pełni mocy, by zdobyć wśród was należyty posłuch. W tym celu dopełniłem wielu plugawych rytuałów, które do dzisiaj napawają mnie wstrętem. Kosztowały mnie ofiarę z ciała, zapewnią odrodzenie, władzę i nieśmiertelność. Teraz już wiesz kim jestem, Władco Piekieł? – przemówił mag skrobiąc coś na przyniesionej przez potępionego kamiennej tabliczce. – Oczywiście… Jesteś tym, którego nadejście przepowiedziano, z którego mocą nic nie będzie się równać… Przyczyną naszego wygnania… Tym, który skończy świat w imię Tysiąca Bożych Imion – odpowiedział cicho Lucyfer. Astaroth, choć niewiele, poza snami o potędze, wyniósł z długiego wywodu Gwaihellana, wyczuwał bijące od Mistrza zrezygnowanie, nie będące w stanie przerodzić się nawet w gniew. W tym samym momencie na środku komnaty wyrósł olbrzymi portal, dzieląc ją na dwie części. Mienił się tysiącami kolorów, od oślepiającej bieli poprzez zieleń, po głęboki granat. Gwaihellan podniósł się z krzesła, na którym wciąż siedział i rzekł do demonów: – Chodźcie wypełnić moją wolę, gdyż nadszedł już czas. Astaroth próbował się najpierw opierać, ale gwałtowne szarpnięcie magii powstrzymało do od dalszych prób z podobnymi manewrami. Wydawało się jednak, że Lucyfer sam podąża ku portalowi, choć czyni to z poczuciem niewypowiedzianej straty i żalu za tym, czego bezpowrotny koniec właśnie nadszedł. Teraz, za portalem czekało na nich złamanie odwiecznych zasad czasu pogardy, czasu siły i mocy, który tak bardzo odpowiadał jego wyobrażeniom. Nadszedł bowiem czas wyjścia z ram konwencji, poprzez drzwi pozbawione klucza, od którego nie ma odwrotu. I diabeł zapłakał... Kategoria:Opowiadania